My Happiness
by Gia-XY
Summary: Claire tinggal bersama Jack, teman masa kecilnya setelah mengalami kecelakaan pesawat. Dia terus-terusan murung setelah kecelakaan itu. Apakah dia akan menemukan kebahagiaannya? / "Kalau tidak ada Yurika yang bersemangat, ceria dan selalu menyemangatiku setiap waktu... Rasanya semuanya berbeda—seperti hidup ini sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi..."/


Gia : _Minna-san!_ Setelah sekian lama! Akhirnya saya mempublish fanfic lagi di _fandom_ Harvest Moon *nangs terharu*

Claire : Haiah! Kenapa lu gak pergi aja ke _fandom_ YGO sih!?

Yami : BENER! GIMANA LANJUTAN KISAH GUE SAMA _HIME_!?

Yurika : Gue dukung niat lu _publish_ di _fandom _Harvest Moon (karena itu bisa membuat _'The Next Journey'_ makin lama _update_)

Gia : Tenang aja Yami~ Itu chapter 4 TNJ udah gue ketik kok! Udah setengahnya!

Yurika : *Nelen ludah*

Jack : _Pair_nya gue sama Claire lagi kan!?

Gia : Tau deh~ Liat aja~

Yurika : *Lemes* _Happy reading..._

**.**

**.**

**My Happiness**

**.**

**By : Gia-XY**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Claire tinggal bersama dengan Jack, teman masa kecilnya setelah mengalami kecelakaan pesawat. Dia terus-terusan murung dan tidak bicara setelah kecelakaan itu. Apakah dia akan menemukan kebahagiaannya? / "Aku... Tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjalani hidup ini lagi setelah kecelakaan itu..."/"Kalau tidak ada Yurika yang bersemangat, ceria dan selalu menyemangatiku setiap waktu... Rasanya semuanya berbeda—seperti hidup ini sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi..."/**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Harvest Moon © Natsume**

**Story, Gia's OC : Kisaragi Yurika, Kisaragi Yuki © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OC, OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), krisis kosakata, sedikit bahasa Jepang, gaje, dll.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah peternakan yang luas, penuh dengan hamparan rumput, terlihat seorang lelaki berambut _brunet _bertopi biru dengan iris _dark chocolate_ sedang mendorong kursi roda seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ panjang dengan iris _blue sapphire_.

"Selamat datang di _Starlight Farm_, Claire," sambut lelaki itu—Reishimura Jack sambil tersenyum melihat peternakan itu, peternakan miliknya.

"..."

Perempuan di atas kursi roda itu—Hayashibara Claire, tetap memilih untuk menutup mulutnya. Mata _sapphire_nya terlihat sangat kosong.

"Ayolah Claire, kau tidak boleh terus seperti ini! Yah, aku tau kecelakaan itu sudah merengut nyawa kedua orang tuamu dan kedua orang tua Yurika, sepupumu, tapi setidaknya, kau harus bersyukur karena kau masih hidup," kata Jack.

Hening.

Tidak ada balasan apapun dari Claire, hanya air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata _sapphire_ Claire.

"Claire... Maaf aku memaksamu, aku yakin kau perlu waktu kan? Baiklah, ayo kita masuk sekarang," kata Jack sambil mendorong kursi roda Claire dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah yang tidak jauh dari sana.

**~XxX~**

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Jack! Ini aku Gray! Aku mau mengantar kapakmu yang sudah di_upgrade_!" seru seorang lelaki beriris _blue sapphire_ dengan topi UMA yang menutupi rambut _blond_nya itu sambil mengetuk pintu rumah Jack.

Kriek!

"Oh, hai Gray~! Maaf merepotkan. Kau tau kan aku sibuk sekali hari ini jadi tidak sempat mengambil kapakku sendiri ke tempatmu," kata Jack langsung menjawab semua yang baru saja akan ditanyakan oleh lelaki tadi—Gray, padanya.

"Cih, merepotkan saja. Memang kau sibu ngapain hah? Sibuk pacaran?" tanya Gray dengan nada mengejek.

Wajah Jack langsung berubah menjadi merah mendengar perkataan Gray.

"Ha? Aku benar?" tanya Gray _shock_.

"Ah! Bukan-bukan! Bukan pacaran!" seru Jack langsung menyangkal.

'Kuharap juga kata-katanya itu benar...,' pikir Jack.

"Loh? Jadi kau ngapain?" tanya Gray lagi.

"Aku menjemput seseorang," jawab Jack.

"Seseorang? Siapa?" tanya Gray.

"Ah, itu, kau masuk saja dulu," kata Jack sambil mendorong Gray masuk ke rumahnya.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau! Aku bisa dimarahi _baka jii-san_ itu tau! Eh, siapa gadis itu?" tanya Gray setengah berbisik ke telinga Jack begitu melihat seorang gadis duduk di atas sofa.

"Ah, Gray, perkenalkan, ini Hayashibara Claire, teman masa kecilku yang akan tinggal di rumahku mulai hari ini. Lalu, Claire, ini Gray, temanku," kata Jack dengan cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"..."

Lagi-lagi, tidak ada respon apapun dari Claire. Matanya masih menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Terlalu hampa...

"Oh, ayolah Claire! Setidaknya bersikap baiklah pada Gray—walaupun memang dia tidak layak untuk diperlakukan dengan baik," kata Jack dengan nada menyindir.

Twitch!

"Maksudmu apa hah?" tanya Gray kesal.

"Oh, Tidak apa~ Abaikan saja kata-kataku tadi," kata Jack.

"...Salam kenal...," jawab Claire dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"Salam kenal juga, Claire," balas Gray.

"Tunggu di sini ya kalian! Aku akan membuatkan teh!" seru Jack sambil beranjak ke arah dapur dan meninggalkan dua orang itu sendirian.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gray yang khawatir melihat gadis di depannya hanya duduk diam tanpa mengucakapkan sepatah katapun—tentunya selain tadi saat mereka berkenalan.

"Yurika...," kata Claire lagi-lagi dengan suara sangat kecil. Bedanya, kali ini suaranya terdengar sangat sedih.

"Yurika?" tanya Gray sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"TEHNYA SIAP!" seru jack sambil meletakkan nampan yang dia bawa di atas meja dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Gray.

"Jack, apa kau tau Yurika siapa?" tanya Gray setengah berbisik pada Jack.

"Yurika itu sepupu Claire. Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana kau tau Yurika?" tanya Jack bingung.

"Em, tadi Claire menyebut namanya. Lalu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan gadis ini sih?" tanya Gray lagi.

Jack lalu menghela nafas panjang mendengar pertanyaan Gray.

"Haah, jadi, seminggu lalu, Claire, kedua orang tuanya, sepupunya—Yurika, dan kedua orang tua Yurika, menaiki pesawat untuk meninggalkan Inggris menuju ke Jepang. Sayangnya, pesawat itu mengalami kecelakaan, dan kecelakaan itu menewaskan kedua orang tua Claire dan juga kedua orang tua Yurika. Sampai saat ini, Claire masih _shock_ dengan kecelakaan itu. Kudengar hal yang sama terjadi juga pada Yurika. Lalu, aku memutuskan untuk membawa Claire ke sini dengan persetujuan dari kakak kembar Yurika—Yuki. Sedangkan Yurika sendiri saat ini tinggal di Domino City bersama dengan teman masa kecilnya," jelas Jack.

"Hmm... Begitu rupanya," kata Gray sambil meminum teh yang tadi sudah dituangkan oleh Jack untuknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. _Baka jii-san_ itu bisa marah-marah kalau aku tidak balik-balik juga. _Jaa!_" pamit Gray sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya kembali ke atas nampan dan beranjak keluar dari rumah itu.

"_Jaa!_" balas Jack.

**~XxX~**

Si perpustakaan, terlihat Gray sedang membolak-balik halaman sebuah buku dengan wajah serius. Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar suara bel pintu perpustakaan berbunyi—tanda kalau pintu perpustakaan dibuka oleh seseorang.

Cring! Cring!

"Ah, selamat datang Jack! Siapa gadis yang bersamamu itu?" tanya Mary.

"Oh! Hai Mary! Dia Claire—teman masa kecilku! Claire, ini Mary—penjaga perpustakaan di sini!" kata Jack.

"Salam kenal, namaku Mary!" kata Mary sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Claire.

"Claire, ayo, jabat tangannya," bisik Jack pada Claire.

"..."

Claire hanya diam saja dengan tangannya menjabat tangan Mary. Jack yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

'Setidaknya ada sedikit kemajuan,' pikir Jack.

"Nah Claire, kutinggal ya! Aku tau kau suka perpustakaan! Mary, tolong jaga Claire ya!" pinta Jack pada Mary.

"Ba-baik!" jawab Mary.

"Kalau begitu, _Jaa_!" seru Jack sambil meninggalkan tempat itu.

Claire hanya diam sejenak menatap kepergian Jack, lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah Gray.

"Hm... Hai," sapa Gray yang menyadari keberadaan Claire di sana.

"...Halo...," balas Claire sambil mengambil buku yang ada di rak di samping Gray.

"Jack meninggalkanmu di sini?" tanya Gray.

"Begitulah...," jawab Claire pendek.

"Kau suka berkebun?" tanya Gray lagi setelah melihat buku yang diambil oleh Claire—buku tentang cara berkebun.

"Ya," jawab Claire sambil membolak-balik halaman buku yang diambilnya tadi.

Hening.

'Aduh! Apa yan harus kukatakan? Kenapa aku jadi canggung begini!?" pikir Gray panik.

"Hei, apa kau mau pergi denganku besok?" tanya Gray.

'Gray! Kau bodoh sekali! Kau mengajak seorang gadis yang baru saja kau kenal pergi denganmu!? Sudah pasti dia akan menolak!" pikir Gray stres dengan pertanyaan bodohnya barusan.

Claire menatap Gray sejenak, lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Eh? Kau mau?" tanya Gray memastikan.

"Ya...," jawab Claire.

'Di-dia mau? Kenapa jantungku jadi berdebr-debar begini?' pikir Gray bingung.

"Kalau begitu, besok kujemput yang 7 pagi," kata Gray sambil beranjak meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Claire menatap kepergian Gray. Lalu, sebuah senyuman kecil terlukis di wajah gadis itu.

**~XxX~**

Sehari berlalu.

Saat ini, Gray dan Claire sedang duduk di sebuah padang bunga luas yang letaknya ada di pegunungan.

"Hei, bagaimana? Tempat ini indah kan?" tanya Gray pada gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Claire mengangguk pelan sambil menatap pemandangan yang ada di depannya—sebuah ladang luas yang penuh dengan hamparan bunga. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. Sudah lama ia tidak pergi ke ladang bunga seperti itu dengan seseorang. Sekedar informasi, gadis itu sangat menyukai bunga.

"Kau tersenyum? Hei, kurasa bagus kalau kau tersenyum seperti itu terus," komentar Gray sambil tersenyum melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Aku... Tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjalani hidup ini lagi setelah kecelakaan itu...," kata Claire tiba-tiba.

'Dia bercerita padaku?' pikir Gray dalam hatinya.

"Aku berjuang hidup saat itu hanya karena aku berpikir masih ada Yurika... Tapi aku salah... Yurika sama denganku, tidak punya semangat hidup...," lanjut Claire.

Gray hanya diam—membiarkan gadis itu terus melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kupikir... Lebih baik kalau Tuhan merengut nyawaku saat itu juga... Toh hidup ini juga sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi...," lanjut Claire dengan nada lirih.

"Apalagi saat Jack membawaku pergi—meninggalkan Yurika. Aku tau Yurika bersama dengan teman masa kecilnya, dan ada aku di sana atau tidak, semuanya akan sama saja untuk Yurika, tapi... Aku berbeda... Kalau tidak ada Yurika yang bersemangat, ceria dan selalu menyemangatiku setiap waktu... Rasanya semuanya berbeda—seperti hidup ini sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi... Hatiku sangat sakit ketika melihat sepupuku itu hanya diam, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun—walau aku sudah mengajaknya bicara...," lanjut Claire dengan air mata mengalir dari kedua mata _sapphire_nya.

Gray hanya tertegun mendengar perkataan Claire.

'Pasti sepupunya yang bernama Yurika itu sangat berarti baginya," pikir Gray.

"Walau sekarang ada Jack, tapi tidak ada yang berubah, Yurika tetap orang yang paling berharga bagiku... Hanya dia yang bisa menyemangatiku... Aku berusaha berbicara saat bertemu denganmu kemarin hanya karena aku menghormati Jack dan aku tidak mau membuatnya marah kalau aku sama sekali tidak bicara di depan temannya. Selebihnya, tidak ada tujuan apapun...," kata Claire pelan.

Jujur, saat itu, rasanya hati Gray sakit mendengar perkataan Claire. Dia sendiri tidak tau kenapa, tapi rasanya dadanya sesak mendengar perkataan Claire. Seakan-akan kata-kata Claire barusan adalah silet yang mampu menyayat hatinya.

"Kupikir setelah saat itu, kau akan mengacuhkanku, seperti orang lain yang pernah dikenalkan Jack padaku setelah kecelakaan itu... Aku tau, mereka kesal karena aku hanya mengatakn dua patah kata yang menurut mereka tidak berguna... Tapi, aku salah, kau mengajakku bicara di perpustakaan... Jujur, sebenarnya aku senang sekali, apalagi kau mengajakku pergi, padahal kita baru kenal," kata Claire sambil tersenyum kecil.

"A-ah, i-itu, rasanya aku tidak sopan sekali ya?" tanya Gray salah tingkah.

"Tidak, aku tidak merasa seperti itu... Terima kasih... Hei, padahal kita baru kenal, kenapa aku bisa-bisanya cerita sebanyak ini padamu ya? Padahal cerita pada Jack saja tidak," kata Claire sambil tertawa kecil.

'Dia tertawa! Dan lagi, dia bercerita hal ini hanya padaku? Hei, kenapa aku sesenang ini sih!? Ah biarlah!' pikir Gray senang.

"Kalau ada masalah lagi, aku tidak keberatan kalau kau cerita padaku," kata Gray sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih... Kau ini benar-benar orang yang baik ya Gray?" tanya Claire sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Gray.

"A-ah, tidak juga. Aku hanya bersikap begitu ke orang yang kusukai," kata Gray.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Claire sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"A-ah! Maaf! Lupakan saja kata-kataku barusan!" seru Gray dengan wajah merah padam.

'Bi-bisa-bisanya aku berkata seperti itu! Memangnya aku suka pada Claire!? Ah! Sepertinya aku memang menyukainya sih...,' pikir Gray

"Kau menyukaiku? Hei, aku juga menyukaimu! Kau teman yang baik," kata Claire sambil tersenyum polos.

'Dia kira aku bilang suka sebagai teman!?' pikir Gray tidak percaya.

"Claire, tadi itu aku Cuma keceplosan. Sekarang, aku mau kau mendengarkan perkataanku baik-baik," kata Gray sambil menatap gadis itu dengan wajah serius.

"Hm? Baik, akan kudengarkan," kata Claire sambil balas menatap Gray.

"Sepertinya... Aku mennyukaimu... Bukan sebagai teman, tapi aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang lelaki yang menyukai seorang perempuan. Yah, aku tau ini terlalu cepat karena kita baru kenal sehari," kata Gray sambil mengalihkan wajahnya dari Claire—takut melihat reaksi gadis itu.

Hening...

'Kenapa? Apa dia kaget? Dia menolakku?' pikir Gray panik.

Gray lalu memberanikan diri menatap wajah gadis itu.

Gray terkesiap melihat wajah Claire. Wajah gadis itu merah padam!

"A-ano, Gray, itu... Se-sepertinya, aku juga... Menyukaimu...," balas gadis itu malu-malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau serius!?" tanya Gray tidak percaya.

Claire hanya mengangguk pelan saja.

"Jadi... Kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Gray.

Lagi-lagi Claire mengangguk.

"Terima kasih... Hei, ayo kita pulang sebelum si Jack itu menghajarku karena terlalu lama membawamu keluar rumah," kata Gray sambil terkekeh pelan.

"I-iya," jawab Claire sambil berdiri.

Gray lalu menggandeng tangan Claire lalu merek bersama-sama pergi dari sana.

'_Yurika, kuharap, kau juga menemukan kebahagianmu di sana...'_

**.**

**.**

**~Omake~**

"Apa!? Kalian jadian!?" tanya Jack tidak percaya sambil menatap lelaki di depannya itu.

Gray hanya mengangguk pelan dengan wajah memerah.

Saat itu, Claire sedang ada di kamarnya, jadi tidak mendengar percakapan kedua lelaki itu.

"Ka-kau serius?" tanya Jack masih dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Iya, aku serius," jawab Gray meyakinkan Jack.

'_U-uso!_ Aku yang sudah 10 tahun menyukai gadis itu saja tidak mendapatkannya! Tapi bagaimana bisa Gray yang baru kenal sehari malah pacaran dengannya!?' pikir Jack tidak percaya.

Ya, sebetulnya, Jack sudah lama menyukai Claire. Hanya saja, Claire sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaan Jack padanya dan menganggap Jack hanya sebagai temannya saja.

Jack lalu tersenyum kecil.

'Tidak apalah, selama dia bahagia,' pikir Jack.

"Awas kalau kau membuatnya menangis," ancam Jack.

"Tidak akan," kata Gray yakin.

"Yah, semoga langgeng deh~" kata Jack dengan cueknya sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Terima kasih dukungannya," kata Gray.

'Aku pasti akan membahagiakannya Jack, kau tenang saja,' pikir Gray.

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

Gia : Jadi, _how about it_? Cacat pastinya~ Alurnya kecepetan banget -A-

Yurika : Ha! Sadar diri juga lu!

Claire : Gue kaya cewek cengeng di atas...

Jack : DAN KENAPA!? KENAPA!? BUKAN GUE!? KENAPA PERAN GUE DIKIT!? DAN KENAPA INI GRAIRE!?

Gray : Akhirnya! Giliran gue dateng juga!

Yami : UDAH LU BALIK KETIK TNJ SONO!

Gia : Wadaow! Oke Pharaoh! Sabar!

Yurika : Sante aja kenapa? Ah, sekedar info, mungkin _author_ akan membuat _sequel _fic ini, tapi di _fandom _Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yami : SEMOGA JADI!

Gia : *Kesel* Jadi lu mau gue bikin TNJ dulu atau _sequel_nya?

Yami : Em, dua-duanya!

Yurika : Pharaoh rakus...

Claire : _Thanks for reading!_ Silahkan _review_ kalau anda berkenan!


End file.
